yormishlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Haemomancer
Haemomancer Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per Haemomancer level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per Haemomancer level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armor * Weapons: Hand Crossbow, Simple weapons, Shortsword, Whip * Tools: Alchemist's supplies, Herbalism kit * Saving Throws: Constitution, Wisdom * Skills: Choose two from Arcana, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Survival Equipment * (a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) any simple weapon * (a) a regular healing potion or (b) a herbalism kit * (a) a set of alchemist's supplies or (b) a dungeoneer's pack * Two daggers Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment provided by your class and background and start with 3d4 x 10 gp. Haemomantic Weaving Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the Haemomancer spell list. You learn additional Haemomancer Cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Haemomancer table. Spell Slots Unlike other spell-casting classes, the Haemomancer lacks proper spell slots. In their place, you have access to every spell from the Haemomancer spell list, but they cost a fraction of your maximum health, rounded up, dependent on the spell level, as shown in the table below. A spell you cast must be of a level no higher than that of your corresponding Spell Level Access level, found in the Haemomancer table above. Spellcasting Ability Constitution is your spellcasting ability for your Haemomancer spells, so you use your Constitution whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Constitution modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a Haemomancer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier. Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier. Spellcasting Focus You are your own spellcasting focus; as a Haemomancer, your blood is your binding. Haemophilic Scapegoat At 2nd level, you gain the ability to use another living creature's blood for your spells. The target must contain blood and be either willing, unconscious, or charmed; they take the damage meant for you when you cast, as you pull the blood from the depths of their bodies and snatch control of it to Weave your spells. Any spells cast in this method are considered Ritual Spells and follow the usual ten-minute extension to its casting. These ten minutes are spent bloodletting and lettering symbols along the ground where you plan on casting your spell. Oreste's Ennoblement At 3rd level, you gain the ability to cast away the fickle reality of daily armor wear-and-tear, replacing it instead with a constant flow of pearlescent blood just beneath your skins surface that errupts through your pores to protect you from strikes. When you are not wearing armor, your AC becomes 10 + your Dexterity Modifier + your Constitution Modifer. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Haemo-Medea When you reach 6th level, your experience in combat grants you a range of responses suited to most dire situations. When you are struck by an enemy, you can use your reaction to cause one of four effects to the enemy: * 'Medea's Embrace': As a response to being struck, Oreste's Ennoblement bursts from your chest and enfolds the creature's arm. They must make a Strength Save against your Spell save DC or be grappled until the end of your next turn. * 'Medea's Madness': As your enemy pulls back and thinks itself safe, they are suddenly blinded by flaring heat boiling within their skull. They must make a Constitution Save against your Spell save DC or be blinded until the end of your next turn. * 'Medea's Ruthlessness': As your enemy prepares itself for another offensive, they feel a tugging at their very core - like a terrible string has been pulled taut within. They must make a Constitution Save against your Spell save DC or be stunned for the rest of their turn. You can use these abilities a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum 1) and regain full usage after a long rest. Oresteic Forkeeping When you reach 10th level, you become hyper-sensitive to your own body; you feel every beat of your heart, every stab of pain, every goosebump and chill. You gain advantage on all Constitution Saves, become immune to poison and disease, and can use your action to end one effect on yourself. You can do this a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum 1) and regain full usage after a long rest. Anathemic Response Beginning at 11th level, your mind peers through the hallowed shapes of the Weave into the magic itself. You gain the ability to half the health cost of one spell you cast per long rest, funneling efficiency and speed at the cost of mental stability. This is increased to two spells at 15th level and three spells at 17th level. Sanguine Foundation Beginning at 14th level, your knowledge of your own functions is unparalleled. Your original eye colour fades, becoming the bright red of your magic - a testament of what you are to all who can bear the sight. You become immune to any kind of magical aging, blindness, deafness, and muteness. Auroral Wellspring At 20th level, you have learned to master your art to a degree unseen before. You become a veritable avatar of blood magic in the eyes of those who seek its practices - and can, in fact, become an actual Avatar for a short period. As an action, you can allow Oreste's Ennoblement to completely consume your being for 1 minute. You gain the following benefits: * You have advantage against all saves caused by magical effects. * If you are not wearing armor, your AC becomes 14 + your Dexterity Modifer + your Constitution Modifer. * If you are wearing armor, it is torn to shreds as your whole form becomes subsumed to a vaguely humanoid creature of silver-sheened blood. * You gain 8d10 temporary hit points. * You gain the ability to, as a bonus action, tear the blood from your enemies themselves, using it as a fuel for your spells. They must make a Constitution Save against your Spell save DC or suffer half the damage that casting a spell would usually cause you. You take the other half. * Though you recognize your friends and allies, your personality vanishes for the duration and is replaced by a draconic-like beast whose sole instinct is destruction of the imminent threat. It does not plan, it does not think, it simply ruins. Category:Classes